Beri aku keajaiban, Tuhan
by Riafvanti
Summary: Ini adalah fanfic pertamaku, kisah tentang Cinderella saat ia ingin sekali menghadiri pesta. Fanfic ini masih sangat "polos", dalam artian belum banyak berbeda dari dongeng aslinya.
1. Chapter 1

Kisah Cinderella saat akan menghadiri pesta kerajaan versi I

Malam ini Pangeran negeri ini akan mengadakan pesta kerajaan. Tentu Cinderella ingin sekali menghadirinya, tetapi… tentu ibu tirinya tak akan memberi izin.

"Tuhan, tolong beri keajaiban padaku malam ini", pintanya lirih dalam hati. "Modal untuk ke pesta saja ia tak punya, belum lagi soal transportasi menuju ke kerajaan tempat pesta itu akan diadakan," gerutunya lagi.

Terjadilah sebuah pergelutan hebat dalam batinnya antara keinginannya untuk datang ke pesta dan keragu-raguan yang tiba-tiba datang menghampiri yang memintanya untuk mengurungkan niatnya untuk hadir ke pesta itu.

"Aku punya hak untuk hadir di pesta itu, Tuhan…", rintihnya.

"Tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana caranya agar bisa kesana…", lanjutnya.

Akhirnya air matanya tak mampu lagi ditahannya. Satu bulir bening menetes membasahi lantai. Lalu terjadilah sesuatu yang tak biasa. Tetesan air mata yang jatuh ke lantai itu tiba-tiba menjadi berpijar dan muncullah sesosok makhluk mungil dan bersayap. Untuk sesaat, Cinderella terperangah kaget memandangi makhluk "tak biasa" itu. Lalu si makhluk mungil yang sebenarnya tak memiliki penampakan yang tidak menyeramkan itu pun memulai percakapan dengan Cinderella.

"Jangan takut, Cinderella. Aku adalah peri baik hati yang akan membantumu mengabulkan segala keinginanmu", kata si peri dengan begitu tenang.

"Be… benarkah?" tanyanya seolah dirinya masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengarnya itu.

"Aku akan membuatmu menjadi gadis paling cantik yang hadir di pesta itu", lanjut peri itu lagi.

Perkataan peri tersebut membuat mata Cinderella terlihat berbinar-binar. Lalu sebelum Cinderella sempat berkata-kata mengungkapkan kebahagiaannya, sang peri telah melanjutkan perkataannya, "Bersiaplah untuk menerima keajaiban yang telah kau minta dari Tuhan dalam doamu tadi." Lalu peri itu pun mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya sambil membaca sebuah mantra, yang entah apa, Cinderella pun tak tahu bagaimana bunyinya. Tiba-tiba sebuah baju yang indah telah menempel dan membalut tubuh Cinderella dan membuatnya menjadi tampak sangat cantik. Lagi-lagi, sebelum ia sempat berucap sesuatu, sang peri berkata:

"Seperti masih ada sesuatu yang kurang, apa ya?"

"Apa ya?" sahut Cinderella.

Setelah mengamat-amati Cinderella dengan penampilan barunya yang istimewa itu, sang peri pun menemukan jawaban atas kejanggalan yang dia rasakan. "Sepatu!", teriaknya yang tak luput membuat Cinderella terkaget-kaget. Lalu dengan sekali ayun terpasanglah sebuah sepatu bening yang begitu indah yang terbuat dari kaca. Dengan refleks, Cinderella pun mengangkat sedikit gaun yang dikenakannya demi melihat benda yang melekat di kakinya. Saat melihatnya, dia benar-benar terpana, karena baru kali ini dia melihat ada sebuah sepatu yang terbuat dari kaca, dan sedang dikenakannya pula.

"Indah sekali," katanya pada peri itu.

"Itu belum seberapa," timpal peri itu.

Sejenak, suasanya hening dan Cinderella pun masih merasakan bahagia yang sangat atas keajaiban yang didapatnya malam itu.

Lalu peri itu pun berkata,

"Bila kau tak ingin terlambat menghadiri pesta itu, cepatlah keluar, disana telah ada sebuah kereta kuda yang cantik lengkap dengan kusir dan kudanya."

"Baiklah," jawab Cinderella.

Tanpa beroikir panjang, dia pun segera pergi menuju pintu. Membukanya dengan penuh semangat dan tertegun sejenak setelah dia keluar dari rumah.

"Inikah kereta kuda yang akan kunaiki menuju pesta kerajaan malam ini?" tanyanya kepada peri.

"Ya, naiklah," jawab sang peri.

"Tapi keajaiban ini hanya akan bertahan sampai pukul 00.00 nanti. Jadi pulanglah sebelum jam itu. Bergegaslah!" lanjut sang peri.

Dan berangkatlah Cinderella menuju kerajaan tempat pesta itu akan diadakan.

*_to be continue…_


	2. Chapter 2

Story 2

Kisah ini adalah lanjutan dari kisah sebelumnya.

Kisah Cinderella saat di pesta kerajaan.

Setelah duduk beberapa saat di kursi kereta kuda yang empuk dan nyaman, kereta pun sampai di depan pintu masuk tempat pesta diadakan. Setelah dibukakan pintu kereta oleh kusir, Cinderella pun keluar dari dalam kereta dengan sangat anggun. Dua orang pengawal kerajaan yang sedang berjaga di depan pintu ruangan pun sempat tertegun dibuatnya. "Benar-benar cantik…" gumam salah seorang pengawal. Gaun putih yang panjang dan menjuntai hingga ke lantai membuat Cinderella harus mengangkatnya sedikit ketika berjalan, membuatnya tetap cantik.

Sementara itu di ruangan pesta, tampaklah seorang lelaki tampan dan gagah dengan sebuah senyum yang sedikit dipaksakan, tampak sudah bosan dengan pesta tersebut. Dialah Sang Pangeran yang telah berada di pesta tersebut sejak pesta dimulai. Dia tak bisa meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebab pesta itu khusus diadakan untuk dirinya. Sang Raja dan Ratu negeti itu yang sudah ingin menimang cucu dan ingin segera menghabiskan masa senjanya dengan tenang tanpa harus dibebani urusan-urusan kerajaan, menjadi alasan yang kuat untuk memaksa Sang Pangeran untuk segera mencari calon pendamping hidup. Itulah salah satu tujuan diadakannya pesta ini. Itulah mengapa Raja dan Ratu mengundang semua gadis yang tinggal di kerajaan mereka untuk menghadiri pesta.

Masuklah Cinderella ke ruangan pesta tersebut. Semua mata tertuju padanya, tak terkecuali Sang Pangeran. Cinderella terus berjalan dengan anggun, tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang terkesima menatapnya, menuju tempat Pangeran berada. Dengan tak menyia-nyiakan waktu sedikit pun, Sang Pangeran pun menjulurkan tangannya, menggapai tangan Cinderella dan mencium punggung tangannya dengan sopan, sembari berkata,"Bersediakan Anda berdansa dengan ku, Nona?" Tanpa ragu, Cinderella pun mengiyakan dengan anggukan kepalanya tanda setuju. Maka tak terelakkan lagi, mereka berdua –Sang Pangeran dan Cinderella- yang tengah berdansa itu pun menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang yang hadir di pesta tersebut, tak terkecuali Raja dan Ratu.

Mereka berdua terdiam dalam kekaguman masing-masing terhadap pasangan dansanya. Tanpa sempat saling bertutur sekedar bertukar nama. Mereka benar-benar terhanyut dalam perasaan hangat yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Sebuah perasaan yang tak mudah dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Hanya, tatapan mata mereka yang seolah saling bicara, mengungkap rasa bahagia yang sedang melanda keduanya. Hingga tak sengaja mata Cinderella tertuju pada sebuah jam dinding yang kebetulan terpasang membelakangi Sang Pangeran. Matanya terbelalak seketika. Keadaan itu tak urung membuat Sang Pangeran bertanya kepadanya apakah dia baik-baik saja. Namun pertanyaan Sang Pangeran itu justru membuatnya semakin gugup. Dia ketakutan karena waktunya untuk semua keajaiban yang dimilikinya untuk malam itu hampir habis. Maka, tanpa sempat berkata apa-apa kepada Sang Pangeran, Cinderella pun segera melepaskan tangannya dari Sang Pangeran dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya menjauh dari tempat itu. Karena tergesa-gesa, kakinya tak sengaja menginjak gaunnya yang menjuntai hingga ke lantai yang tak urung membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur saat menuruni tangga. Dia pun serta merta bangkit dan kembali berlari. Dia menyadari bahwa salah satu sepatu kacanya terlepas dan tertinggal saat dia terjatuh tadi, meski sayang, namun dia tak dapat melakukan apa-apa lagi karena saat itu dirinya telah berada di tempat yang cukup jauh dari tempat pesta itu. Yah, dia telah selamat dari rasa malu, namun ada sebuah pesaraan aneh yang mengganjal di hatinya, tentang Sang Pangeran yang baru sekali itu ditemuinya. "Mungkinkah dia akan mngingatku bila suatu saat nanti takdir mempertemukan kita kembali?" gumamnya dalam hati.

*_to be continue…_


End file.
